Wrong Turn 2: Get A Better Map
by Aindel S. Druida
Summary: The sequel to 'Wrong Turn', a story that was deleted from this site in which my friends and I wreak havoc upon the Lord of the Rings saga. Now we have entered the world of Harry Potter, and continue to wreak havoc upon poor, unknowing characters.
1. Welcome to Hogwarts

A/N: Helloooooo readers!  I'm here, and ready to go!  Sort of.  Okay, not at all, really, but who cares?  I've got a fic to write!

This fic will take place during Harry's seventh year.  Why, you ask?  Because that means free rein.  I don't like following text as much as I had to with the first story.  It was really annoying to have to keep referencing and such.

This fic will NOT be in script format, because it's easier in this circumstance.  I'll have people in different places at the same time, and I hate writing "meanwhile"s in script format.  And you'll notice my tense swings in script.  I can never remember what tense I'm using.  Story format is much easier. 

I have nothing to say currently, except: don't expect frequent updates.  It's not going to happen.  There is OOTP stuff in here, so if you haven't read it, don't read this.

See you at the bottom.  Maybe I'll have something to say then.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, etc. 

Wrong Turn 2: Get A Map

Chapter 1

            An incredibly old man in a purple robe stood up.  When he spoke, his voice was raspy and quiet.  He sounded like he was going to knock off at any given second.  "Can we help you, ladies?"

            Maria blinked a few times.  "Do you have an aspirin?"  Sharon elbowed her, causing Maria more pain.  Amy looked over to Mel.

            "You did the talking last time.  Do it again."

            "Why not let Sharon or Nessa? …Never mind."

            "Hey!"

            Mel cleared her throat.  "We're sorry to have dropped in like this, Professor Dumbledore.  We belong to a world parallel to this one.  My friends and I were on vacation in the United States, and we must have crossed a barrier, because we landed in Middle Earth.  I'm sure you know the stories of Tolkien?"  Dumbledore nodded, so she continued.  "We joined the fellowship, and journeyed to Mount Doom.  There, one of us," she looked down guiltily, "fell into the fire.  The others tried to save m- er, the person, and we all fell in.  While falling, we must have hit another barrier, because that was when we landed through your roof."

            "Indeed," said Dumbledore.  "Well, you are welcome to stay here until you find another way home.  I'm sure you'll find everything you need here at Hogwarts."

            Snape leaned over to Dumbledore and spoke with him quietly.  "Do you think it wise, Headmaster, to allow _muggles_ in the school?  Think of what the parents would say!"

            "I am aware of the reactions this will most likely cause, Severus.  However, these girls have passed through something that is a combination of science and ancient magic.  Only with magical help can they get home."

            Snape sneered at the girls, who were still partly sprawled out on the floor.  Sharon grinned at this, and Mel whacked her upside the head.

            "Ow!"

            "You deserved it!"

            "I can't help it if he's the hottest man alive!"

            "That's nasty.  And he's not."

            Dumbledore's voice cut into their conversation.  He spoke loudly, addressing everyone in the Great Hall.  "These girls will be staying with us here at Hogwarts.  I trust you will make them most welcome.  They will be sorted into Houses for the time being."

            "We're going to be split up?" whispered Amy.

            "It's only Slytherin you've got to worry about, but I doubt you'll be in there," Mel replied.

            "If you ladies will kindly follow me to my office, we will sort you there."  Dumbledore rose, and moved toward the door at the front of the Great Hall.  The six girls picked themselves up off the floor, still in pain, and followed.  They walked in silence down the corridors, glancing at the moving portraits and dark doorways.  "I would ask how you knew my name, but I am aware of the book series based upon my students.  I've helped Ms. Rowling with some of her facts, actually."

            "That explains a lot," Vanessa muttered.

            Dumbledore continued, ignoring her.  "Because of these books, I will put you with the seventh years.  You'll be most familiar with them."

            Sharon snickered.  "Except Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, because they're almost non-existent."

            "Shut it!" Mel glared.  She was a Ravenclaw on the Internet.  According to the official website, Sharon was a Slytherin (no one was surprised), as well as Maria, Vanessa and Jess were Gryffindors, and Amy had never really been interested in finding out.  Of course, they all had some Slytherin in them.  They were the Evils, after all.

            Dumbledore stopped in front of the gargoyle.  "Acid pops."  The gargoyle jumped aside, clearing the path to the stairway.

            Sharon shuddered.  "Those things hurt."

            "I thought it was supposed to be a phoenix statue."

            "No, 'Ri.  That was the movie," Mel answered with a grim smirk.

            They walked up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office, which was an absolute disaster, in an organized way.  Dumbledore took the tattered hat down from its shelf and placed it on his desk.  "Since you are not here with the first years, I'm afraid you won't get a song.  I hope you're not disappointed by this."

            "No, no.  That's quite all right."  Mel hated the sorting hat songs.  They were all pretty pointless, especially when they were all about the history of Hogwarts, which the girls knew fairly well.

            "Please have a seat, and put on the hat."

            Sharon was the first.  "A muggle?" said the hat in surprise.

            "Yes, a muggle.  Get over it, and sort me."

            "Hmm… SLYTHERIN!"

            "And none of us were expecting that.  Nooo," Mel commented, living up to her nickname 'Sarcasm'.

            Maria walked up to the hat and put it on.  "Another muggle," said the hat.  "You're a bit difficult to place…GRYFFINDOR!"

            "Ha!"

            "Shut up, Sharon," Maria retorted.   She didn't look too happy.

            Amy sat down next.  "Hm…" muttered the hat.

            "Ah!  The hat talks!  Wait…I knew that."

            "GRYFFINDOR!"

            "My turn!  And Ravenclaws are NOT a non-entity, Shar!"

            "You're still bloody unpopular."

            "Whatever," said Mel, picking up the hat.  _'Anything but Hufflepuff.  Anything but Hufflepuff.'_  

            "Not Hufflepuff, eh?"

            Mel rolled her eyes.  _'Would I have thought that if I did want Hufflepuff?'_

            "SLYTHERIN!"

            Mel looked slightly put out by the fact that she didn't make Ravenclaw.  Maybe mouthing off to an all-knowing hat wasn't such a good idea.

            "Now if only your sister would embrace her Slytherin side."

            "Give up, Sharon.  She's not going to.  She's," Mel shuddered, "happy being a Gryffindor."

            "Poor soul."

            Vanessa was next.  "Another hard one to place…you're cunning…but there's honesty and loyalty here too…"

            _'Just put me in Gryffindor.'_

            "Are you sure about that?"

_            'No, but it's better than sitting here with you on my head for hours.'_

            "GRYFFINDOR!"

            Jess was the last one to be sorted.  "You're easy," remarked the hat.  "GRYFFINDOR!"

            "YAY!" Jess shouted.

"You'll notice, Mel," said Sharon, "that no one was sorted into Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw." 

            Mel ignored her and walked over to Amy.  "It's too bad you're not with me, but I think Gryffindor is probably safer for you."

            "Why?"

            "Do you remember the blond kid in the movie?  The evil one?"

            "Is he there?"

            "Yep."

            "He's not going to kill you, is he?"

            "Umm…Good question."  Mel turned to Dumbledore.  "Is there some way we can be guaranteed protection  against anti-muggle people?"

            Dumbledore waved his wand at each of them, and a shiver ran up their spines.  "That should turn most hexes, curses, and other spell that anyone would cast your way."

            "And anything it _doesn't_ block?"

            "The effects will be lessened."

            Amy nodded.  "Good to know."

            Dumbledore reached into his desk and pulled out six shiny silver pins.  He handed one to each of the girls.  "You will not be able to participate in lessons, since you are muggles.  These pins give you access to almost all areas of the castle.  No teachers will stop you, unless you are doing something against the rules.  In that case, points will be taken away from your House.  If you wish to sit in on a lesson, you may, so long as you do not disrupt it.  If there are any questions, you may ask any teacher or myself.  You know the password to my office."

            The girls thanked him, and were about to turn out the door when Maria stopped and looked at Dumbledore.  "Uh…Where exactly do we go?"

            Dumbledore smiled and gave them directions to their dormitories.  At the bottom of the stairs, the six hugged each other, then headed off in their separate directions.

A/N:  This really sucks, but it's the first chapter, so it will probably get better.  You won't find as much humor crammed into the chapters as you did with the first story, but I promise it will be funny.

Heh.  We have permission to go anywhere.  This is going to be a lot of fun. *Evil grin*

Don't forget to review!

Toodles.

Aindel


	2. Another Sorting

A/N: Wow.  Look my only reviewers were my friends.  That's okay.  That's all I was expecting, really.

This chapter is being written without any idea as to what's going to happen.  Beware the plotlessness.

DISCLAIMER:  Not mine.  None of it.  Well, okay, the plot's mine.  But nothing else it.

Chapter 2

            "This is …weird…" Mel said as she and Sharon headed down into the dungeons.

            "What, you mean the fact that we entered into a book/movie that we like, nearly died, ended up in another book/movie we like, the two of us were sorted into a house that despises muggles more than anything, and Dumbledore's balmy enough to let us go wherever we want?"

            "Yeah, that about sums it up."

            "It's not that weird."

            Mel gave her friend an incredulous look.  "How, pray tell, can it get any weirder?"

            Seconds after she said that, she and Sharon were knocked to the floor by something hard and heavy.  Sharon tried to get up, but found that she couldn't, due to the fact that Megan was sprawled across her and Mel.  "Megan?!"

            "Wha- what am I doing here?"

            "I told you it could get weirder."

            Mel swore.  "I hate being wrong!"

            "We should take her to Dumbledore."

At the exact same time, the other four girls were standing at the portrait of the Fat Lady.  "New students?  At this time in the year?" questioned the Fat Lady.

            Vanessa shook her head.  "Long story.  Don't ask.  Fizzing Whizbee."

            The portrait swung open, revealing the Gryffindor common room. The girls took one step inside and were flattened by something that hurdled toward them at 100km/h.  Andrea picked herself up, and reached her hand down to help up her friends.  They dusted themselves off, and then looked at her.

            "Dre!"

            "Lust!"

            "Daish!"

            "What're you doing here?"

            Andrea looked at her surroundings.  "Um…Is here where I think here is?"

            "Yup," Vanessa answered proudly.

            "Oh boy."

            "Let's go to Dumbledore." 

            Meanwhile, in the empty Great Hall, a third figure fell from the ceiling onto the Hufflepuff table.  "OW!" Sarah screamed.  She sat up and rubbed her back.  Looking around quickly, she realized where she was.  "Mags?  Drea?  Anybody?  Hello!"

            "So, yeah.  Um, that's how I got here."  Andrea had just finished telling her story to the Headmaster.

            "I see.  And…"  Dumbledore was cut off when the door opened loudly.

            "We've got a problem," said Sharon, breathing heavily.  "Ou…Oh."  She looked at Andrea.  "You're here too?"

            "Yes.  But I don't know how, exactly."

            "Well, Mel has a theory, but it's dumb."

            "Shut up, Shar.  It is not!"

            Dumbledore cleared his throat.  "As I was saying, I…" Once again, the man couldn't finish his sentence, because Sarah has burst through the door.

            "Okay, what is going on?  I landed on a table in the middle of the big dining room thingy, and now I'm here, an Drea and Mags are here, and I want to know why we're here."

            Mel sighed.  "Okay, my theory is that we hit some sort of inter-dimensional barrier when we were walking, and the six of us ended up in Lord of the Rings."

            Andrea freaked.  "You went into Lord of the Rings?  You went into Lord of the Rings without me?  How could you?"

            "We didn't exactly want to go, Dre.  We just sort of go there.  Anyway, when we fell into Mount Doom, we hit another barrier, thank God, and ended up here.  I figure you guys did the same thing.  What were you doing when you fell?"

            "We were following YOUR directions, Mel, to find Huron street, and we couldn't find it, and then we ended up here."

            "There was nothing wrong with my directions!"

            Sharon snorted.  "Yeah, and when you told Gillian to go to my house, you told her to go to Huron street, which is on the other side of town."

            "You didn't.  Tell me you didn't."

            "She did, Ri."

            "Mel, you're pathetic."

            "She told us to go right, left, left, right, left, right, right, middle fork, left."

            "WHERE were you trying to go?"

            "The zoo."

            "Woodstock doesn't even HAVE a zoo."

            "…Oh yeah…"

            Dumbledore once again tried to speak.  "If I may say, it would be best to sort your friends into houses and settle you in for the night."

            Sarah thought for a second. "Doesn't Harry Potter take place in our time?  I mean, can't we just get plane tickets and go back home?"

            "Not unless you really want to be fifteen in the year 1997.  That's what year it is now."

            "Never mind then."

            The sorting hat was pulled from the shelf for the second time that night and placed on Dumbledore's desk.  Andrea was sorted first.  "Another easy one to place.  GRYFFINDOR!"

            "Alright, Dre!  You're with us!" Jess yelled.

            Megan stepped up next.  She placed the hat on her head and listened to it mumble to itself.  Finally, it seemed to reach a decision.  "SLYTHERIN!"

            Sarah tried the hat on last.  "Hm…You're as difficult as the last one…oh well.  There's only three of you so far, so might as well be…SLYTHERIN!"

            Vanessa looked shocked.  "Why is she a Slytherin?"

            "Who knows the way that hat thinks?  I should be in Ravenclaw!"

            "Not exactly.  You're half Slyth."

            "Whatever.  Can we just go to bed?"

            They set off AGAIN for their common rooms, hoping not to be thrown to the ground by any more of their friends.  Luckily, they didn't.

            The five Gryffindor girls re-entered the common room, this time a little more gracefully.  Vanessa smiled at all the people in there, who were now staring at the girls, and waved.  "Hello, people," she said loudly.  "My friends and I are muggles who ended up here, but don't ask how, because it's a very long and boring story."

            "Lord of the Rings…without ME," Andrea muttered under her breath.

            "ANYWAY," she continued, glaring, "We've been sorted into Gryffindor, so you people are stuck with us until we can get home."  

            Hermione looked at them.  "The Sorting Hat sorted muggles?"

            "Uh-huh," Jess replied.

            The entire common room started to talk at once, some to each other, the rest to the five friends.  Hermione wanted to know where they had come from, and what time period.  Ron wanted to know if You-Know-Who existed there.  Colin wanted to take their picture.  The time until curfew passed quickly in Gryffindor.

            The other four arrived at a dead-end corridor in the depths of the dungeons.  Sarah stood in front of it and said, "Wolf's bane."  Nothing happened.  "Wolf's.  Bane."  Still nothing.  "WOLF'S BANE!" she shouted.

            "Move over, Sarah."  Sharon shoved her friend aside. "Wolf's bane."  The wall slid aside, revealing the shimmering green walls of the Slytherin common room.  The Slytherins stared at them as they walked in.

            "Who're you?" said a blond boy in front of the fire.

            "We're people."

            "I can see that.  You're the ones that came here during dinner.  What're you doing here?  This is the Slytherin dungeon."

            Mel snorted.  "Brilliant thing, isn't he?"  She turned to Draco Malfoy.  "We're Slytherins."  They pointed to the crest on their new robes.  

            "Where did you come from?"

            "Canada."

            "Let me tell you how things work here.  I'm in charge.  You will do what I tell you.  All Gryffindors are to be hated and mocked.  Muggles and mudbloods are below us.  Treat them like the filth they are.  Any questions."

            Meg leaned over to whisper to her friends.  "Now I remember why I hate this kid."

            Sharon glared at the helmet-haired boy in front of her.  "I take orders from me.  Sometimes my friends.  My parents even less.  I'm not going to do anything because you told me to."

            "Secondly, Malfoy," Mel joined in, "five of our friends were sorted into Gryffindor.  We refuse to hate them.  Mocking is a different story."

            "Lastly, we ARE muggles, so it'll be pretty hard to treat ourselves badly, unless you want us to bash our heads against random things like Dobby."

            Blaise Zabini became a little scared.  "How do you know his name?" he demanded.

            Sharon grinned evilly.  "You'd be surprised at what we know."

A/N:  And what does Sharon know?  Absolutely nothing!  That's right, folks, Sharon's brain is 100% empty!

Ahem.  Anybob (thank you to the reviewer of Pirates who used that expression), that's all for now.

Next chapter:  Find out how the Evils use their badges!  (NOTE:  If you are elderly, expecting, on medication, or fond of Gryffindors, you should not read past this point.  Any disregard for this warning may result in mutations, feelings of hatred toward the author, or various unnamed symptoms.  No real Gryffindors were hurt in the writing of this fic.  Unfortunately.)   


	3. Snape Stalking and Potter Poaching

A/N: As always, this chapter is going to be pointless.  It's not like there's any other kind in this fic.  I'm only writing this because I'm bored, and I owe it to Sharon.  Please keep in mind that there may be a lot of mistakes in this chapter, as I am writing it while trying to ignore a play-by-play on the World Series from Vanessa.

DISCLAIMER:  I own Harry Potter.  I own my friends.  While we're at it, I own the White House, the blueprints for the Titanic, the set for Sleepy Hollow, Polaris missiles, and 437 rubber chickens… Yeah, right.  I own absolutely nada.

Chapter 3

            "But it would be so much FUN."

            "No, Sharon.  Absolutely not."

            While sitting at the Slytherin table for breakfast, Sharon had decided it would be a good idea to storm into Snape's Potions class and say they were checking for 'foolish wand-waving'.

            Meg turned to Mel.  "Do you think we should get a leash made for her?"

            "It would help."

            "Couldn't she get out of it?" Sarah piped up.

            "Good point.  So we put her in a straightjacket, and THEN put her on the leash."

            "Will you stop talking about me as if I'm not here?"

            "No."

            They finished their breakfast, and met the Gryffindor half of their group at the doors.

            Vanessa looked around.  "Well, what shall we do today, people?"

            "Stalk Snape!"

            "Fly!"

            "Go look at all the animals!"

            "Library!"

            "Torture Harry!"

            "I agree!"

            Since everyone wanted to do their own thing, they decided to separate and meet in the same place after lunch.  The only person who didn't get to do what they wanted was Mel, who was physically dragged by the hair by Sharon, kicking and screaming all the way down to the dungeons.

            Sarah had managed to talk Meg into going down to Hagrid's to see if he had any cool animals.  They grabbed their cloaks from the Slytherin dormitories, and ran out onto the grounds.  The pair strolled over to Hagrid's hut, where he was currently teaching a group of First Years.  Sarah walked up to him when he was finished giving out instructions.

            "Hey, um, excuse me."

            "Yea?"

            "Um, I'm Sarah, and this is Megan.  We wanted to know if you had any cool animals over here."

            Hagrid's face brightened.  "Well, come on over 'ere.  I've jus' got a nice shipment of kneazles for th' Second Years."

            They walked over to a large wooden crate.  Sarah leaned toward Meg.  "What's a kneazle?"

            "No idea."

            "Okay."

            Hagrid pulled one out of the crate and showed it to Meg and Sarah.  "Aww!" cooed Sarah.  "It's a kitty!"

            "No' quite," Hagrid laughed.  "Kneazles aren' too friendly with bad wizards.  They c'n smell th' evil right away.  You'll also notice that they've got big ears an' lion tails."

            Meg looked at him.  "Do you really think it's a good idea to have those around Slytherins?"

            Hagrid looked confused.  "You're Slytherins."

            "Not like us, though.  The nasty ones."

            "Well…" Hagrid trailed off.  "You know wha' else I've got? …"

            The two followed Hagrid some more, seeing creatures of varying ferocity and cuteness.

            The Sixth Year Slytherins had Potions first with Ravenclaw.  Sharon decided to go to this class, even though they were technically Seventh Years.

            "He's not going to let us in, Cy."

            "Yes, he is.  We have these badge thingies from Dumbledore, and he has to respect them."

            They filed into the classroom and took the two empty seats at the back.  Snape stared at them.

            "What, may I ask, are the two of you doing in this class?"

            Sharon opened her mouth to speak, but Mel elbowed her under the desk, and she shut her mouth.  Mel had decided it was dangerous to let Sharon speak within ten feet of Snape.

            "We want to learn Potions."

            "You are Muggles.  You couldn't possibly comprehend the making of such magical substances."

            "It's no different from Muggle Chemistry, except for the obvious dissimilarities between the properties put to use."

            Snape sneered at them.  "I believe Dumbledore put you with the Seventh Years?"  They nodded.  "Then why is it that you are not with them?"

            "We thought it might be a bit too stressful, since the focus of Seventh Year classes is the N.E.W.T.s."

            " I see."  He paused.  "Stay if you must, but be warned: should you disrupt my class, you WILL be dismissed."

            "Of course.  Thank you. Professor."

            Snape put the instructions on the board at the front, and barked at the students to get to work.  Being the less clumsy, Sharon set up one of the spare cauldrons while Mel headed toward the student store cupboard, sincerely hoping the bottles were clearly labeled.  

            Andrea and Jess went out onto the grounds, over to where the broom shed was.  They had been told that Madam Hooch could be found there, even on spare periods.  Sure enough, when they entered the shed (which was as big as a small house), they found her polishing one of the old school brooms.

            Andrea cleared her throat.  "Excuse me, Madam Hooch?"

            She looked up from her work.  "Ah.  You're the Muggles from the last night.  What can I help you with?"

            "We want to learn how to fly," Jess answered.

            "We didn't think it required magic powers to do it, so we decided to try it."

            Hooch put the broom back on the rack and stood up.  "I'm not sure if it will work or not, but I suppose we can try."  She directed them toward the brooms used by the First Years, and headed back out onto the open ground.

            "Stand to the left side of your brooms.  Put your right hand over your broom.  Say 'up'."  They did so.  Surprisingly, the brooms jumped into their hands.  "Good.  Now mount your brooms, and push off lightly."

            Andrea pushed off first, hovering a few feet above the ground.  Jess did the same thing.  "Whoa!" said Jess.  "This is really funky."

            "I know!"

            Madam Hooch told them to bring themselves back down, by pushing the front of the broom slightly downwards.  They spent the rest of the morning doing that, going a little higher each time.

            Vanessa poked her head around the corner, and then moved back to her position against the wall.  "It's clear," she said to Amy and Maria.  "Let's go."

            Humming the James Bond theme the entire way, they walked down the hallway with their backs to the wall.  When they reached a suit of armor, they ducked behind it, making sure no one was following them.  

            "Remind me why we're doing this again?" whispered Amy. 

            "Because Harry's annoying, and it's fun to torture him," was Maria's reply.

            "Well, yeah, I knew that.  I meant the whole backs to the wall, Mission Impossible thing."

            Vanessa smirked.  "It's amusing."

            "Okay then."

            "And remember, don't use our names.  We refer to ourselves only as the Potter Poachers."

            "Potter Poachers?"

            "I'm not the best with names, alright?"  

            They continued to do this down various halls and staircases, looking into every classroom for The Boy Who Lived.

            Maria turned to Vanessa, who was currently wiping the dust on the stairs across their footprints.  "So what do we do when we find him?"

            "We wait outside the door, jump him when he comes out, knock his books all over, and then run around the corner, making him think we've run far away.  Then, when he leaves, we follow him, and do the same thing after every class."

            "Okay.  Sounds fun."

            They finally found him on the fifth floor, in History of Magic.

            "Right.  Take your places.  Class should end in three…two…one…"

A/N: Hahaha!  Cliffhanger!

Don't you just love me?

…Didn't think so.

Next chapter:  Sharon does something outrageous (are we surprised?  No), The Potter Poachers attempt to jump Harry, Jess and Drea try not to knock people off their brooms, and Sarah and Meg are chased by an unknown magical beast (only unknown because I haven't decided yet).

Stay tuned!    


	4. Oh My!

A/N: I love having no homework.  It means I can get REAL work done.  Like this stuff.  And decorating my bedroom for Christmas.  And studying druidism.  

…Wow.  All of a sudden my room smells like dirty feet, and it's really nasty!  EW!

Thank you to Cy and Daish.  No thanks to Van, who decided to fill up an entire page with the word 'update'.  Get a hobby!

DISCLAIMER:  All is Rowling's.  Nothing is mine.  Except the Potter Poachers.  That's mine.  And this rather long hair hanging off the back of my chair.  That's mine, too.  And the chain my ring is on.  That's my sister's.

Chapter 4

            Madam Hooch had given Jess and Andrea permission to fly freely around the Quidditch pitch while she taught classes that morning.  By this time, they were shakily getting the hang of it, and could fly in low circles around the pitch without crashing into anything big, hard, or heavy.  

            "Whee!" Jess shouted as she reached the goalposts once more.  "This is the greatest!"

            "I know!  We're flying!  Without airplanes!  Or wings!"

            "We can go really really fast!"

            "We can go in circles!"

            "We can play Quidditch!"

            There was a pause.  "Erm…Jess?"

            "Yessum?"

            "I don't think Quidditch is a good idea yet."

            "No, probably not.  But if we get better we can!"

            "That is true."

            So the girls decided to fly a little higher, in order to practice their Quidditch skills.  They were doing just fine, zooming up near the stands, until Drea's hand slipped and her broom did a nosedive towards the ground.  Andrea screamed, and pulled the handle of her broom up at the last minute.

            "Uh, Jess?"

            "Yeah?"

            "I'm going to stay down here for a while."

            Jess nodded vigorously.  "Good idea.  Me too."

            Meg bent down to pet the small crup who was wagging his tail at her feet.  "He's so cute!"  Suddenly, the crup lurched forward, and attempted to bite her hand off.  "Argh!"  She stepped away.  "He tried to eat me!"

            "Tha's the thing 'bout Crups.  They don' like Muggles much."

            Sarah glared at him.  "We're Muggles.  And you just tried to show us something that doesn't LIKE Muggles?!"

            "Er…I…What 'bout these 'ere Clabberts?  They on'y eat lizards an' birds, an' they're shy."  Hagrid led them over to the closest pen to his house, where what looked like an orangutan with a large red jewel in its forehead was happily shoving feathers left over from his meal into his mouth.

            "You have enough animals to start a zoo!"

            "I keep a lot 'ere at once, so 's easier to teach, but I on'y keep one or two of 'em.  Jus' as an example, y'know."

            Meg thought for a second.  "Do you have fairies?"

            "Sure," Hagrid replied.  "Fairies're easy ter catch.  They're no' quite bright, y'know, so they come righ' to ye."

            "Fairies!" yelled Sarah.  "Fairies are cool!"

            And she skipped off with Meg to goggle at the fairies until lunch time.

            Harry walked into Transfiguration with his robes hanging off his shoulder, both his cheeks red with what appeared to be pinch marks, and his glasses nearly falling off the edge of his nose.  Professor McGonagall looked around, half expecting either Voldemort or Ginny Weasley to appear behind him.

            "Mr. Potter, explain your appeareance."

            "Potter Poachers," Harry grumbled.

            "Excuse me?  Potter Poachers?"  The class, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, sniggered.  "What, pray tell, are Potter Poachers?"

            "Group of girls.  Stalk me.  Attack me.  Pinch my cheeks and call me 'Ickle Harrykins'."  He shuddered.

            Even McGonagall had troubles keeping a straight face at the last part.  "Mr. Potter," she snorted, "please take your," snort, "seat.  I'll see you after class."

            Harry sighed an sat down.  Outside the door, Vanessa, Maria, and Amy executed a perfect three-way high-five.

            "Ha!" cackled Vanessa.  "Did you see the look on his face?"

            "That was so much fun."

            "When does the next period end?"

            "Uh…there's one more class before lunch, so I would say at about eleven, Potter Poacher Three."

            "Potter Poacher THREE?  Why can't I be Potter Poacher ONE?"

            Vanessa sighed.  "Because I started this group."

            "So?" Amy replied.

            "Therefore, I'M Potter Poacher One."

            "So why can't I be Potter Poacher Two?"

            "Maria's taller."

            "No she isn't."

            "Uh…Just go with three."

            "All right, Potter Poacher One.  What's our next move?"

            "Get students from other houses to join in our torture methods.  That way, we have people on the INSIDE."

            "Good.  Slytherins first?"

            "Nah.  Slytherins already torture Potter.  We'll leave them be.  Let's contact the Hufflepuffs."

            Maria looked doubtful.  "But aren't the Hufflepuffs stupid and loyal?"

            "Yeah, but we can use that to our advantage."

            "How?"

            "We threaten to stop the House Elves from making cakes at dinner."

            The three smiled wickedly.  "Perfect."

            It turned out that Mel was very fortunate, and every bottle was clearly labeled and stacked in an orderly fashion on the shelves in the student store cupboard.  She found all of the necessary ingredients, memorized their place so she wouldn't make Snape angry, and carried the jars over to her workplace.  Sharon was busy staring in the other direction when she got back.

            "How do you think he gets his hair that way?  I mean, it's so PERFECT."

            Mel looked at Sharon.  "You have so many problems."

            "Well, yeah.  But seriously.  And his hands are so white and perfect!"

            "I'm going to ignore you, and start making this potion so we don't get kicked out."

            Being the science geek that she was, Mel had no problem with the measurements and preparations.  If she wasn't sure about something, all she had to do was look over at one of the Ravenclaws.  

            "I can't just sit here any more.  I have to do something!"

            Mel looked over at Sharon, who had just risen hastily from her seat.  "Then help me with this potion or something!  Just stay over here."

            However, it was too late for Sharon to stay anywhere near Mel.  She was already headed toward the other side fo the room, where Snape was currently berating a small Ravenclaw for adding her beetle's eyes mere seconds too early.

            "You cannot possibly.." Snape yelled, but was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.  He turned around to face Sharon.  "I realize that Muggles are incompetent when it comes to anything to do with magic, but I should at least believe they have a sufficient amount of manners."

            "I'm sorry, but I just have to tell you that you are the sexiest man alive."

            Before he could react, Sharon had grabbed him, pulled him downward, and was snogging him senseless.  It was hard to tell in the flurry of action whether or not Snape had snogged her back (purely on impulse, of course).  Mel groaned and quickly headed for the storeroom, hoping that if it had seemed she hadn't been a part of anything, she wouldn't be thrown out of the dungeons.  The Ravenclaws gasped and began to work twice as hard, certain he would take his wrath out on them.  The Slytherins were in shock that anyone could even think about doing that to their Head of House.  Whispers spread amongst them, most of them mentioning the name 'Draco Malfoy'.

            The nine girls met at the doors to the Great Hall (only after the Potter Poachers had attacked Harry on his way to lunch).  They piled their plates with food, and then carried them to the back of the hall, where they sat in a circle on the floor so they could eat together.

            "So Mel," Vanessa started, "how was your morning in the dungeon?"

            "Don't.  Ask.  About.  It."

            Sharon scoffed.  "YOU'RE not the one who got kicked out!  Honestly!  All I did was tell him the truth!"

            "And snog him!"

            She laughed.  "Well, yeah, that too."

            Mel shook her head and kept quiet. 

            "Jess and I learned to fly!"

            "How many times did you crash?"

            "Only four, Sarah!"

            "Ha!"

            "It's true!"

            "We attacked Harry.  Three times.  And now we've got the Hufflepuffs started."

            There was silence as everyone took a bite of food at the same time.  Then the noise started again.

            "So," Meg said, "what are we doing this afternoon?"

            Mel spoke up.  "Before anyone says anything else, we are going to, without argument, spend a nice, quiet afternoon in the library."

            "Oh, come on, Mel!  The library?!"

            "Yes, the library."

            "Are the Potter Poachers exempted from the trip?  We have a schedule to keep to," Amy asked.

            "Fine.  But the rest of you are coming with me."  They agreed.  "And you will obey all the rules and be quiet."

            "Damn!"

A/N: In the next chapter:  The girls find a book.

No, seriously, that's my plotline.

Anyway, this brings my total chapters owing to Sharon down to five. FINALLY!

Until the next chapter,

Aindel


	5. Gaining Power For Dummies

A/N: I realize that no one particularly cares about this fic other than the people in it, but I don't care. I'm still posting it publicly. Why, you ask? Because I CAN! That's all.

Awkward- you're my hero! Your review made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Chocolate chip cookies to you!

Lady Moon3- Unfortunately, you can't actually join. However, please take this "Potter must die!" t-shirt as a token of my appreciation.

Jess and Mia in Spanish- Lovely name. No, you canNOT have Harry. He deserves to be tortured.

Andaisha- Yes, I'm sure flying is fun. But now we're going to the library!

Tamar Piper- Thank you. There's no reason to apologize. I'm quite proud of my mental state.

Cynaraod Eleihoma- Stop that! It's just WRONG! So very WRONG!

DISCLAIMER: Nothing in this belongs to Aindel, except for what belongs to her.

Chapter 5

"Now, everyone listen to me," Mel said. The girls didn't pay any attention, laughing at whatever Sharon had just said. "Hello! People! Listen to me!" They still paid no attention to the short one. "YO! SHUT UP!" They did so instantly. "Thank you. Now, we're going into the library. I don't think I need to remind all of you that the library is a place of quiet study and learning. You are to keep your voices to a whisper, and treat the books and all other objects in there with respect. If ANY of you misbehaves and gets me kicked out of there, there WILL be hell to pay, I promise you. Got it?"

Silently, the girls shook their heads vigorously. There had only ever been one other time where they had seen Mel so serious, and that had been after Sarah ate all the fruit and got chocolate on the blanket. They didn't want a repeat of the incidents that had followed. Carefully, each girl picking up their feet so as not to make them squeak and cause too much noise, they entered the library and found a table in the back.

"Are we in here for any particular reason?" Andrea whispered.

"Not really," Sharon answered. "Mel wanted to be here, and for some reason, we can't argue with that."

"Why is that?"

"Because she's writing this."

"Huh? How is that possible?"

"Never mind."

They spread out, each taking a section that interested them. Sharon headed into the Potions section (for obvious reasons), Meg went for the Magical Creatures shelves, Jess dragged Sarah off to find a book on Quidditch, and Andrea was stuck with Mel, who decided to hunt for advanced spells and incantations.

"You can't even do this stuff! Why are you looking at it?"

"For the theory behind it."

"…You have issues."

Mel moved her hand lightly across the spines of the books, reading the titles as she went along. "Transformation…too risky. Creation…WAAAAAY too risky. Apparitions and their origins…who really cares? Hey! What's this? 'Increasing Power'. Cool."

"Right."

Mel flipped through the volume quickly, scanning the index page for interesting spells. "Listen to this. 'An incantation to temporarily acquire power.'"

"Why would that be here? Shouldn't it be Restricted?"

"It would…except the spell is geared toward giving a Muggle the powers of a witch or wizard for a certain amount of time."

Mel and Andrea hurried back to the table and called the others (still whispering, of course). They huddled around the book, looking at the spell on page 432.

"We should do it!"

"We don't have any power, though, Shar," Sarah pointed out.

"But this would give us some."

"But we need it in order to DO the spell."

"…I knew that."

Meg scanned the page. "We need someone to read it for us, insert our 'identities' here, whatever that means, and direct the power to us."

Jess looked at the group. "So who do we know that's stupid enough to read this for us?"

All Sharon and Mel had to do was grin. "We know exactly who can do it."

Harry Potter was having the worst day of his life. His hair was still growing at odd angles, he couldn't find matching socks for the life of him, there was no bacon with breakfast, and there were a group of girls after his blood. He couldn't remember ever being worse off, and for him, that meant something.

Charms was just about over. In ten minutes, Harry would walk into the hall only to be mauled by those who referred to themselves as Potter Poachers. He had to admit, they were good at what they did. But that didn't make it any better. If he heard the words "Ickle Harrykins" one more time, he was going to jump from Gryffindor Tower. Anyone attempting to save him would be shot with a Muggle Bazooka gun, as soon as he could get his hands on one.

The Potter Poachers waited outside. There were only seven minutes left. "Okay, so everyone know what to do?" Vanessa whispered.

"The same thing we always do."

"Hey, wait," Maria said. "I have an idea. Let's not attack him."

"WHAT?! Are you going soft on us?"

"No. But it would lead him into a false sense of security, and then he'll let his guard down. It's been getting harder to torture him now that he knows we're going to jump him."

"True. Good job, Potter Poacher Two."

Amy looked around. "So what do we do now?"

"Still got one of each sock?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. Let's pay a visit to the kitchen then."

"Excellent."

A/N: A short chapter, I know, but I had to get that out of the way. Won't be updating for a while, since next week is going to be the week from Hell.

Stay tuned!

…Oh, and if anyone wants to become a vampire, check out the link in my bio.


End file.
